Archer
by Madi.And.Vale
Summary: Esmeralda Nightingale is the best archer around despite her being a female. Her best friend is Jon Snow and she trains the Stark's children. Her life is good, but when Jon leaves to join the Watch everything changes and Esmeralda begins to question the feels she has in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Esmeralda stands with the youngest of Stark male children with Jon beside her. She's trying to teach young Bran archery. They live in Winterfell and Esmeralda has been a teacher to Bran for quite awhile now. Esmeralda's parents had died during one of the harshest winters in Winterfell, causing her to be taken in by the Starks, who are now like family to her. "Okay, go on." Esmeralda says, causing Bran to fire the arrow only to hit the barrel and get upset.

"Go on, father's watching." Jon tells Bran as he places his hands on his shoulders. "And your mother." They both look up at where the two Starks stand.

"Bran, look at me." Bran turns and looks at Esmeralda, who is crouched before me. "Do you know why I let you shoot?"

"To practice?" He asks.

"No to learn. I knew that shot wouldn't work, but I wanted you to see that yourself and learn from it." She motions to his bow. "Raise it again." He does so and Esmeralda shakes her head. "You're too stiff. Archery is like water, it flows and is relaxed. You must allow yourself to move with the water in order to have the arrow flow the way you want." She moves to stand behind him and fixes his shoulders. "You need to relax and take a deep breath. Now, you need to take a deep breath and slowly release it, once you release that breath I want you to fire."

Bran does as he is told and takes a deep breath in, slowly releasing it before he fires his arrow perfectly. "Perfect... oh, well almost." The arrow hits just below the target. "You're getting better." Esmeralda smiles as Jon and Robb laugh from beside their brother. "Hey!" Esmeralda stands up and faces them. "Don't laugh at Bran. If I remember correctly he's doing a much better job than you lot did." She hears a deep laugh from up above and she turns to see Eddard Stark, or more commonly known as Ned Stark, laughing.

"As always, Esmeralda is correct. Which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Esmeralda smiles and glances over at the men. "Keep practicing, Bran." Bran looks up at him and looks a bit disheartened. "Go on."

"Bran, you're doing much better, now remember what I taught you and this time close one eye and aim right for the center." He nods and does as he is told. "And if another of you laugh then you'll be the target of Bran's arrows and maybe I'll even start practicing." Esmeralda has never missed her target, which causes her words to have even power and for the Stark men to look a bit frightened.

Bran raises his arm and this time the brother begins to give him help. "Don't think too hard Bran." Jon tells him.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb says.

"Remember to breathe." Esmeralda whispers. An arrow is fired, causing them all to turn to see Lady Arya standing there with a bow. The men laugh as Bran goes after her, which causes Esmeralda to smile.

Arya is a lot like Esmeralda when she was at that age. Both are trying to find themselves and be who they want to be, while everyone around them are trying to make a lady out of someone who is more fit to be like the guys. Both rather be shooting arrows than doing sewing any day. Esmeralda smiles at the thought. They are both beautiful and have the potential of being a real lady, but neither have the spirit and personality that could make them become a lady.

Esmeralda has beautiful wavy hair that are the color of honey, while her eyes are the color of melted amber. She is dressed in a pair of brown leather trousers that shape to her long legs, a pair of boots that goes to her knees, a green long sleeved shirt, a brown leather vest, her brown leather arm guards, and her quiver on her back.

Most of the men in the village stop to stare at Esmeralda both because she's beautiful and strange. "I remember that being us." Jon whispers in Esmeralda's ear, causing her to smile as she glances up at him.

"It seems just yesterday I was beating you in archery." She gives a sad smile. "And that my parents had been up there with yours, looking down at us laughing."

"I think they're still looking down laughing at us." Esmeralda smiles at Jon as she turns to see Robb watching them. Robb is the oldest of the Stark children. It goes Robb, then Jon, then Sansa, and next is Arya, and finally Bran. Esmeralda has gotten to know all the Starks very well, but her best friend will always be Jon. Although, there has always been something with Robb. He had always been so courteous and gentle with her despite her always stating that she can take the roughest of men and beat them within minutes. She can hold her own and yet Robb always insists on helping her when he can, that it's a gentleman's way, but Esmeralda doesn't think too much on it. When she does think about it, Jon always finds a way to pull her out of those thoughts before she can think too much on it. "Let's clean this up." Jon whispers in her ear, causing her to roll her eyes and go over, collecting the arrows.

"Here, let me." Robb takes the arrows gently from Esmeralda's hands, causing her to look up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Robb, I've told you many times-

"As I know, but allow me to help you anyway." Esmeralda raises a honey eyebrow.

"Robb, you and I both know how stubborn I can be or should I call you sir Robb seeing how I am of nothing but a common lady." She takes the arrows from him, turns on her heels, and without another word heads over to the quivers to put them in.

"Robb, you know how much she despises being treated like a lady."

"Last time I checked, Jon, she is one."

"She is a female, but she is no lady. She's a warrior, treat her as one," Jon whispers to his brother. "And maybe she will be your lady." Jon goes to put the arrows in his hands into the quiver once he has said what he needed to. Robb frowns and looks over at Esmeralda as she turns to face Jon with a kind smile on her perfect kissed lips. Robblicks his lips as he stares at her, causing her to look over, her eyes catching his. He gives her a gentle smile, which she returns before turning back to Jon.

"You three are coming with me." Ned Stark says as he walks over to them.

"Me?" Esmeralda questions. Ned smiles at her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"You, Esme are like a daughter to me and therefore you must join us." Esmeralda nods and the three grabs horses, grab Bran, and heads for the hill where they'd be dealing with the deserter of the Night's Watch that has arrived just moments before.

Esmeralda stands beside Jon, her black fur cloak wrapped around her with the golden clasps pulled tightly together. Robb stands a bit behind them with Bran behind him. The guards walk the deserter out towards Ned with a large stone resting between them. The man is going on and on about some thing called a white walker before he reaches Ned and falls silent. He looks around at everyone before his eyes meet Ned's. "I know I broke my oath." He begins. "And I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them, but... I saw what I saw. I saw the white walkers."

"What are white walkers?" Esmeralda whispers to Jon who gives her a look and quietly shushes her, causing her to roll her eyes. "People need to know. If you can get word to my family tell them I'm not coward. Tell them I'm sorry." Esmeralda pulls her cloak closer to her and looks up at Jon with a sad look. She knows what comes next. The guards push the man at Ned's nod and places him in the crook of a log as Ned grabs his sword. Esmeralda feels a strong calloused hand grab her right hand and squeezes it in a comforting grip.

"On the name of Rober of the House Baratheon, the first of his name..."

"Don't look away." Jon, who is to Esmeralda's left, whispers to Bran, causing her to glance up at the one who has her hand only to see Robb is the one holding it.

"King of the Andals and the First men..."

"Father will know if you do." Jon whispers.

"Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die." Esmeralda grips Robb's hand harder as Ned takes his sword and readies to cut the man's head off.

"You don't have to look, Esmeralda, I know my father will not judge you for it." Robb whispers to her, but she shakes her head.

"I'm afraid I must." And with that Ned cuts the man's head off. Esmeralda has seen many horrific things and it's not the man getting his head cut off that causes Esmeralda to flinch, it's how the poor man had to die. Robb looks down at Esmeralda and slips his hand out of hers, slowly he wraps an arm around as if afraid she'll bite if he goes too quickly, like a cornered animal. Esmeralda tenses as she feels Robb's arm around her, but she forces herself to relax, remembering it's only Robb and she relaxes against his side, while rubs her arm.

"Are you cold? Take my cloak." Even with the site of the beheaded man before them, Robb can still find a way to be a gentleman, it causes Esmeralda to smile.

"I'm fine, Robb, as I've said many times before you don't need to be so chivalrous with me. I am no lady." She pulls out of Robb's hold and looks at Bran. "You did well, Bran." She smiles before heading towards her house with Jon, Robb and Bran following after them.

"You want help up Lady Esmeralda." Esmeralda glares at Jon as he bows before her.

"Keep that up and you'll have an arrow sticking through your head. Now is not a time of jokes, Jon." Jon frowns and looks at Esmeralda.

"I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Esmeralda sighs and looks at Jon.

"I know." She smiles and pats his chest. "Now go before I kill you." Jon chuckles and heads towards his horse, hopping on as Robb and Bran reach them. "Come here Bran." Bran moves towards her and she lifts him up and places him on his horse. He smiles in thanks as she moves towards her beautiful red horse.

"Want some help-

"Robb," Esmeralda sighs. "I am certaintly capable of getting on my horse by myself."

"To which I know very well by know, but still my question still stands, do you wish for my help?" She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Why do you always insist on trying to help me. Shouldn't you be wasting your time with some lady and not me? I am certainly no lady and therefore you do not need to be so kind."

"I prefer helping you." His response, causes her to freeze in surprise. Her eyes meet his and they freeze her to the bone. No man has ever really shown much attention to her as Robb has and she has always blamed it on him being who he is, always a gentleman.

"If you two are doing reciting poetry, I'd much prefer to get back home before you two do anything that Bran shouldn't see at his age." Jon says, causing a dust of pink to spread across Esmeralda's face. She turns to get on her horse, but suddenly she feels hands on her hips and they lift her up and set her down in the saddle, she looks down to see Robb standing there.

"I already told you I didn't need your help."

"Neither did Bran." She falls silent. "I wanted to help." He says, his hand moving off her hip, where it had still rested, and he makes his way to his horse, Esmeralda watching him as he gets on.

"You're blushing."

"Shut up, Jon." She mutters.

"Has Robb got to you finally?" She rolls her eyes, grabs the reins, and turns the horse to head back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Esmeralda has heard many stories of White Walkers, but she still has yet to know what they are. No one likes to really talk about them and therefore no one has really ever told her about them, but hearing the man talk about them chilled her bones. "Esme, stop thinking so much." Jon says, causing her to look at him. Many call her Esmeralda, but only Jon and Ned call her Esme, once Esmeralda heard Robb call her Essie, but that was a long time ago.

"Sor..." She trails off as she sees a horse lying dead in the road. It causes her to frown and pull her horse to a stop. Robb and Jon stop beside her. All three get off the horses, pulling the horses to the side in order for Ned to make his way through. Esmeralda, Jon, Robb, and Theon, Ned's other ward.

Ned gets off his horse and moves forward. "What is it?" Jon asks, meaning how the horse had its insides ripped out. They surround the deer and stare down at it. "Mountain lion?" Theon asks.

"There are no mountain lions in these woods." Ned says before frowning and heading into the woods. The others follow behind him down a slippery slope. Esmeralda slips, but Robb grabs her arm, steadying her.

"You were saying about not wanting my help with anything." She gives Robb a look and pulls her arm out of his grip.

"Don't be so smug, it makes you see arrogant." She says, causing him to smile at her as she heads forward. They head forward and see a beautiful Dire Wolf dead on the ground with the deer's missing antler embedded into her. She looks as if she had put up a great fight with the deer, but sadly they both lost. Around her were little wolves and it broke Esmeralda's heart, reminding her of herself. She had been surrounding her parents when they had died, whimpering and crying, just nudging them hoping they would awaken. It's too real for her and she doesn't realize she has tears running down her cheek before she hears Robb.

"You're crying." She goes to wipe her eyes, hating to seem so weak before the great Stark men, but Robb raises a hand and wipes her tears away, causing her to look up at him. He pulls her into his arms and she grips his cloak, feeling weak and small in his arms. "It's okay." Robb whispers, rubbing her back as she tries to get a hold of herself. The others are smart enough to give them their space, not wanting to anger the archer.

When Esmeralda got control of herself she pulls away. "I'm sorry." She whispers, but Robb shakes his head and wipes her tears.

"Don't be." She looks up at him and gives him a sad look before turning to look back at the pups.

"It's a freak." Theon says, causing anger to spike in Esmeralda.

"It's a dire wolf." She snaps. "They are sacred." Ned looks at her and gives her a sympathetic look before going and grabbing the antler.

"Tough old beast." He yanks the antler out.

"There are no dire wolves south of the Wall." Robb says.

"Now there are six." Jon says as he grabs a wolf. "You want to hold it?" Jon asks Bran before handing it off.

"Where will they go?" Bran asks, holding on to the adorable pup. "Their mother's dead."

"They don't belong down here." One of the men says.

"Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother." Esmeralda closes her eyes, not wanting to think about the poor pups' deaths. Robb wraps his arm around her, pulling her to his chest, and rubbing her back once more.

"Right. Give it here." Theon goes to grab the pup, but Bran pulls away.

"No!" Bran yells upon Theon grabbing the whimpering pup.

"Put away your blade." Robb snaps, holding a shaking Esmeralda in his arms.

"I take orders from your father, not you." Theon says.

"Please, Father!" Bran begs.

"I'm sorry, Bran." Ned says.

"Lord Stark?" Jon speaks up. "There are six pups. One for each of the Stark children." Theon frowns.

"There's five Stark children."

"Esmeralda is as close as a Stark as anyone." Jon says back. "The dire wolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them." Ned is quiet for a long moment.

"You will train them yourselves." Ned finally says. "You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves." Theon puts away his blade as Esmeralda pulls out of Robb's arms. Bran grabs his wolf back as Robb and Esmeralda head down to the wolf pups. Jon hands a white and black pup to Robb and a beautiful black and silver wolf pup with silver eyes to Esmeralda, who holds it tightly to her chest.

"It's so soft and warm." She whispers, causing Robb to smile down at her.

"What about you?" Bran asks.

"I'm not a Stark." Jon answers as Rob hands the two pups over to Theon, going to grab the other pups. "Get on."

They start up the hill, but Jon pauses upon hearing something. "What is it?" Robb asks as Jon picks up a wolf.

"The runt of the litter. That one's yours, Snow." Theon smiles, Jon and Robb look at each other, before starting up the hill once more.

Esmeralda sighs as she sits, allowing Catelyn to cut her hair. She cuts and trims Esmeralda's hair to rest just past her shoulders in gentle waves. "I want you to look nice when the king arrives."

"But, my lady-

"Esmeralda, please. I know you claim to not be a lady, but a warrior, but for the arrival of the king can't you be a lady, just this once please?" Esmeralda looks up at Catelyn and sighs.

"As you wish, my lady." She is forced into a blood red gown that shapes to her body, and has long sleeves, the ends of the sleeves slightly covering her hands and hiding her arm guards from view. The dress trails slightly behind her, allowing her to wear her boots without anyone being the wiser. She pulls back the top half of her hair and ties it back, allowing her face to be shown better. Lady Catelyn forces Esmeralda to redden her lips before heading out with the others for the arrival of the king.

As Esmeralda walks out the Starks turn to look. Jon's eyes widen in surprise as Robb stands there gaping at her. "Your mother's wonderful idea." She says bristly to Robb.

"Doesn't Esmeralda look wonderful?" Catelyn asks, causing Robb to give a gentle smile.

"She looks beautiful mother." Robb says, causing Esmeralda to blush slightly, but this time her hair can't hide it from view, which causes Robb to smile more at her as the horses begin to ride in.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asks. "Sansa, where's your sister?" Sansa shrugs as they glance around for the youngest female Stark just as she comes running over with a helmet on.

"Hey, hey," Ned stops her. "What are you doing with that on?" Esmeralda bites her lip to keep from laughing, which causes Robb to nudge her.

"My mother will have a fit if you get that red off your lips." Esmeralda raises a challenging look before raising her hand and wiping her lips clean, causing Robb to shake his head. "Now you've done it, Essie." Esmeralda's heart skips as she hears Robb say this. He smiles at her and she can't help but smile back.

"You haven't called me that in a long time." Esmeralda says.

"My mother says it's impoliete to call ladies by nicknames." Esmeralda crosses her arms.

"Your father does with your mother."

"Yeah, well they're married." He says before frowning, glancing over at her timidly. "Maybe one day I'll be allowed to call you by Essie without worry." She knows what he's hinting at, but she just turns and faces the archway as the horses begin to ride through. She feels Robb grab one of her curled lock and twirl it in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"You have lovely hair." She turns and raises an eyebrow.

"Ruin my hair and your mother will have your head." She says as she takes her hair out of his hand.

"Like you care. I'm sure this was the first day you've even brushed your hair."

"I brush it." He raises an eyebrow. "I have to, it'd make archery harder if I let it be a tangled mess." He chuckles and watches as the horses come to a stop.

"You do look beautiful... Essie." He whispers into her ear.

"Thank you Robb." She whispers back.

"Will the both of you hush." Theon snaps in a whisper. "I'm sick and tired of listening to you two." Esmeralda rolls her eyes.

"Oh shut it." She snaps before pausing upon seeing Sansa staring at the boy on the horse. "Uh oh." Robb looks at her before looking at Sansa and then at the boy. Trouble is going to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Esmeralda kneels down as the king arrives, looking over them all before getting off his horse. He struts up to Ned and motions for him to stand. "Your grace." Ned says, causing the king to eye him over.

"You've got fat." Esmeralda bites her lip to keep from laughing as the king says this. Ned gives a pointed look to the king's stomach, causing the man to burst into laughter. Ned joins in on the laughter and then the two men embrace.

"Cat!" The king smiles, pulling her into his arms.

"Your grace." Catelyn nods with a smile as she hugs him back. The king ruffles the youngest Stark son, Rickon's hair before moving back towards Ned.

"Nine years... Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, your grace, Winterfell is yours."

"Where's the imp?" Arya asks as the queen gets out of the carriage.

"Will you shut up." Sansa snaps.

"Who have we here?" He moves down to Robb and Esmeralda. "You must be Robb." They shake hands before the king eyes over Esmeralda.

"You don't look to be a Stark. Are you Robb's lady in waiting." Esmeralda's eyes widen as a faint blush covers her cheek.

"N-no, sir, I'm a warden of Lord Stark." She informs him. The king eyes her over before giving a look to Robb.

"Should pick her up before another does." Esmeralda's cheeks turn brighter as Robb bows his head to hide his own blush. The king moves on to Sansa, which causes Esmeralda to relax a tiny bit. "My you're a pretty one." The king says before moving to Arya. "Your name is?"

"Arya." He nods before going to Bran.

"Ooh. Show us your muscles." Bran does, causing the king to laugh. "You'll be a soldier." The king nods as Arya looks over at the man who has just taken his helmet off.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the queen's twin brother." Arya whispers.

"Would you please shut up?" Sansa snaps. The queen walks over and holds out her hand, causing Ned to take it and kiss the top of it.

"My queen." She smiles and looks over at Catelyn who says the same before bowing.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." The king says.

"We've been riding for a month, my love." The queen says. "Surely the dead can wait."

"Ned." The king nods. Ned goes and follows him out.

"Where's the imp?" Arya asks as the queen glances at her before heading over to her twin brother.

"Where is our brother?" She asks. "Go find the little beast."

With that, the group disperses and Esmeralda takes Arya's hand. "Come on, Arya, let's go." She smiles before heading off with Arya.

"I want to see the imp."

"Arya," Esmeralda crouches down and looks at Arya. "Let's not go around asking that."

"But you've always told me to speak my mind. To never hold my tongue." Esmeralda smiles.

"And I see I have taught you right. Never let others persuade you to be not your true self." Arya nods, desperate to remember everything the great Esmeralda teaches her. "But there's a difference between being yourself and being rude." Arya looks up at Esmeralda. "We are no ladies, we are born warriors, but we still must know our places and respect those higher than us. The queen's brother maybe a bit shorter than most, but we must not call him by such names as it symbolizes rudeness and makes them believe you are stuck up. A warrior is one who is strong in spirit, heart, and mentality. You must show all three not just a strong spirit and mentality. You need to also have a strong heart to be a strong warrior, do you understand?" Arya nods.

"I think so."

"Never think just with your mind. Think with your heart too." Esmeralda smiles.

"Help me get ready?" Esmeralda nods and leads her into the castle.

Later that night Esmeralda leaves the party early, not really a big fan of watching men get drunk and women become whores, so she goes and watches Jon practice fighting. Jon fights with anger, that tells Esmeralda that he is upset. "Is he dead yet?" Esmeralda hasn't said a word since arriving and sitting by Jon, she knew he needed to think, and so they just worked in silence, but that silence has been broken by the voice of Jon's uncle.

"Uncle Benjen." Jon smiles, heading over towards the man as Esmeralda sits on the fence watching.

The two embrace. "You got bigger." He says with a smile. "Rode all day. Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters. Why aren't at the feast?"

"Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst." Esmeralda's eyes fall as she feels saddened to hear her best friend say such things.

"Well, you're always welcome on the Wall." Benjen says to Jon. "No bastard was ever refused a seat there."

"So take me with you when you go back." Jon asks.

"Jon..."

"Father will let me if you ask him. I know he will." Benjen stares at Jon for a moment.

"The Wall isn't going anywhere."

"I'm ready to swear my oath."

"You don't understand what you'd be giving up. We have no families." Benjen looks over at Esmeralda. "And you'd never be truly able to see your friends as you can now. None of us will ever father sons nor have wives."

"I don't care about that."

"You might if you knew what it meant." A loud noise comes from inside. "I'd better get inside, rescuse your father from his guests. We'll talk later." The man promises before looking at Esmeralda. "Esmeralda, join me. You'll catch a cold out here and my brother will not be pleased if you get sick just before winter comes." Esmeralda hops off the fence and walks over. She squeezes Jon's arm and gives him a comforting smile before accepting Benjen's arm and allowing him to lead her back into the warmth of the party.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Esme." Esmeralda smiles.

"Thank you, sir." Benjen has always been so generous towards her, treated her as a father would a child.

"Why have you yet managed to presuade my nephew's mind. I always imagine getting an invitation to a wedding between the two of you."

"We all know there'd be no wedding. Lady Stark would never want to celebrate a wedding for a son that isn't hers and has I have told you many times, Jon is my best friend, like a brother to me, but no more." Benjen looks down at her before nodding.

"Do me a favor."

"What, sir?"

"Keep an eye on Jon. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Of course sir."

"Now, go and enjoy the party like an lady should." She gives him a look.

"You and I both know that I am a warrior not a lady."

"Which is why you interest me so much, Esme. You are a beautiful woman with a fierce soul. Any man would kill to claim you if they had half a brain." Esmeralda gives a small smile. "Including my nephews I'm sure." She frowns and gives him a curious look, but he motions for her to look over, which she does and sees Robb watching them. Esmeralda looks back at Benjen. "Well, don't be rude. Remember what I taught you, there's a difference between being yourself and being rude. You are no lady but are a born warrior, but you still must know your places and respect those higher than you. Go now, go keep my nephew company, he looks awfully lonely dining by his lonesome." Esmeralda nods before heading over towards the oldest Stark.

"Robb." She curtsied.

"My lady." Robb smiles, bowing slightly.

"Your uncle is here." She says, causing him to nod.

"I know, would you join me in saying hello?" He holds out his arm, she hesitates before accepting it and allowing him to lead her back over towards his uncle. "Uncle Benjen." Ned and Benjen both turn as Robb approaches, Esmeralda pulls away from Robb as she feels the curious eyes of both the men.

"Robb boy." Benjen smiles. "How are you?" He asks, pulling the young man into his arms.

"I'm good." They pull away and Robb steps back towards Esmeralda.

"If you excuse me, I should be getting back." Ned says as he places a gentle kiss on Esmeralda's head before heading off. Esmeralda gives him a gentle smile before turning back to Benjen.

"Arya!" Esmeralda turns and sees poor Sansa with food on her cheek.

"Oh, no." Esmeralda sighs. Robb laughs, causing Emeralda to hit him the chest. "Don't laugh. That is not funny." She snaps at him before heading over to Arya. "Come on Arya, it's time for you to go to bed." Esmeralda grabs Arya's hand and pulls her up.

"But, Esm-

"Now, Arya." She takes her hand and leads her away. Ned nods in thanks, causing Esmeralda to nod back before bringing Arya to her chambers.

"I was just having a little bit of fun." Arya says.

"Arya, what have I told you about rudeness and pure of heart?" Arya frowns.

"But, Esme-

"Arya, did I ever tell you I had a sister?" Arya shakes her head. "I had a twin sister and an older brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sansa is actually just like my sister Grasslyn. I used to get so annoyed with Grasslyn like you Sansa and I used to do everything to piss her off just as you have done tonight."

"So you understand?"

"Yes, Sansa is everything you aren't. She's a true lady and it upsets you because your parents want you to be just like that. To be just like Sansa. It's how my family were with me. They always said 'why can't you be like your sister?' I used to always think 'How can I be like Grasslyn? No two people can be exactly alike. I am Esmeralda, not Grasslyn. How can I be like her when she is not who I am."

"Exactly-

"I'm not done yet, Arya. I used to have fights with her so much. One night I told her I hated her and I wanted her to never be in my life again. That same very night she died in herself from the cold of the harsh winter that year. I had found her, my brother, and my parents all dead. I had only survived because I had laid by the fire that night."

"I..."

"Arya, I understand why you do not like Sansa, but you must understand what I'm trying to get at. That night I hated myself. I told my sister I hated her and never wanted her in my life again. Now I have gotten my wish and never felt more broken and alone. My sister, as annoying and perfect as she was, was my sister and I'd give anything to have her back. She, despite how much we fought, she had always been my sister and my friend. Every night when I'm alone I think of how much I miss her. I miss her humor, her smiles, her annoying properness. You may think you hate Sansa, but you don't and one day she'll have to leave you and you will miss her. You'll miss her like you never could imagine and I know you'll want your last words to her to not be I hate you. You'll regret it all your life if you live to torment your sister. I do. Your sister and you are different and neither are better than the other despite what your parents say or don't say. You must put away the childish antic that you do to your sister and you must treat her well and if you do then she will do the same in return. Do you understand Arya?" Arya doesn't say anything, she goes up and wraps her arms around Esmeralda and Esmeralda can feel wet tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Esme."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Arya nods.

"I'll say I'm sorry tomorrow." Esmeralda nods as she runs a hand over Arya's head. "Can you lay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Esmeralda nods and leads Arya to her bed before laying down with her.

"I'll stay with you all night, Arya, don't worry. Just sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Arya does in deed apologize, while Esmeralda got changed into her usual clothing of leather pants, boots, vest, shirt, and her cloak, before hopping onto her red mare and waiting to join the hunt today. "You're joining my lady?" Robb asks, causing her to glance his way.

"Last night I allowed you to call me such name due to the situation change. Last time I was forced to be a lady, today I am a warrior and I do not want you to confuse the two. I am not a lady." Robb smiles.

"As you wish, Esmeralda." She rolls her eyes and looks at the king and Ned.

"Esmeralda, joining in on the fight?" Esmeralda smiles at Benjen.

"Of course." He chuckles and looks at Robb.

"Keep an eye on this one, Robb or she'll get away on you." Robb glances at Esmeralda, who keeps her eyes focused on her horse's mane.

"Come on, boys. Let's go hunt some bore." The king calls, causing them to begin to move. Esmeralda looks down as her wolf follows beside her, keeping up with her wolf's strides very easily.

"Shade, you know you can't come on the hunt." Benjen looks down at the wolf and chuckles.

"Allow her to come, Esme, she'll be a good asset."

"Shade, beshu." The wolf ears fall silent before she runs off for the woods.

"What does Beshu mean?"

"It means home. I don't trust people to look after Shade, so I expect Shade to look after herself. Shade is wilder than the other pups we have. She prefers to live in the woods. It's safer for her." Robb frowns as he looks at her.

"You don't trust people here in the village?"

"The number of people in our village just went up. I don't yet know if I can trust them. Shade will be living in the wild until these people are gone. I have already told Shade this."

"And she understood?" Benjen smiles.

"Wolves are brilliant creatures, sir. Shade understood. The only time she can come out of the woods is if I go get her and I make sure to go see her as often as I can."

Robb frowns as he looks at her. "You're paranoid."

"I've always been able to judge a person's true nature, Robb."

"Meaning?"

"Don't worry, Robb, I know how to keep myself safe." She tells him as she rides ahead. She knows if she speaks about her bad feelings towards the queen and her brother than she'll be in big trouble, which is why she is staying quiet and not having Shade around in case something is to happen and she has a bad feeling something will happen.

Something indeed happened once they got back they hear of how Bran had fallen from the tower and got hurt and has yet to awaken. Esmeralda finds herself standing before Shade. "I have a bad feeling, Shade and I believe you should go and take to the wild. It's safer for you and I know you'll do well on your own. You're strong and I truly think it's safer." The wolf stares up at her and she sighs. "Beshu, Shade, Beshu forever." The wolf walks up to her and licks her face. "Goodbye Shade." Esmeralda cries. "I love you, never forget it. Maybe one day we'll be reunited once more." The wolf turns and runs into the forest as Esmeralda kneels down crying. Shade had become a great friend of Esmeralda and she is going to miss the wolf.

"Esmeralda?" Esmeralda can hear Robb's voice further back. She quickly wipes away her tears, take a deep breath and stands up. She turns as Robb walks over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How's Bran?" Robb frowns.

"He still hasn't woken up. Jon just said goodbye to him."

"Has he left yet?"

"Not yet."

"I want to say goodbye to him before he leaves." Esmeralda walks around Robb.

"Where's Shade?"

"Beshu." It's all Esmeralda says before heading out of the forest. She finds Jon getting his worse together. "We're you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Of course not." Jon says as Robb walks over.

"You've said goodbye to Bran?" Robb asks. "He's not going to die. I know it."

"You Starks are hard to kill." Jon says as he holds Esmeralda's hand.

"My mother?"

"She was really kind." Jon says before letting go of Esmeralda's hand and putting the saddle on his horse.

"Good. Next time I see you, you'll be all in black." Robb says.

"It was always my color."

"Farewell, Snow."

"And you, Stark." The two embrace before pulling back. Robb looks at jon before turning and walking away.

"He won't say it, but he's going to miss you." Esmeralda says.

"And you?" Jon turns towards her. "Will you miss me?"

"Always. You're my best friend." Jon pulls her into his arms. "Please take care of yourself. I can't loose another sibling." Jon buries his face into her neck.

"I promise I'll come back to see you."

"You better."

"We'll walk the wall together, you and me."

"I'm afraid of heights."

"I'll hold you hand."

"What if the wind takes me away."

"Then I'll chase after it until I get you back." Esmeralda smiles.

"I love you, Jon."

"As I love you. Take care of yourself, Esme. Don't let the ladies get to you and don't kill my brother." Esmeralda laughs before pulling away, tears rolling down her face.

"I promise as long as you promise you'll remember me."

"How can I not?" Jon smiles and wipes away her tears. "You'll be in my heart always." He kisses her cheek as she smiles at him.

"Goodbye Snowie." Jon chuckles.

"Bye Esme." She looks at him for a moment longer before straightening up, wiping away her tears, and walking away. Trying to be strong as Benjen always told her to be. It's not forever. She'll see him again. She knows it.


	5. Chapter 5

Esmeralda heads into the castle at the same time as Robb. "Sorry, Esmeralda."

"No, apologizes needed." She says as she moves around him and heads up the stairs. Robb follows after her.

"You miss him, don't you? Jon."

"Of course." Esmeralda admits. "He's been my best friend since I was a child. It only makes sense to miss him."

"Are you heading to see Bran?" Robb asks, suddenly realizing her direction.

"I want to make sure your mother is doing okay."

"That's very nice of you."

"It's the least I could do with everything your family has done for me." Robb and Esmeralda enter the room to hear Robb's mother upset.

"I don't care about appointments!"

"I'll make the appointments." Robb tells him. Maester Luwin turns and looks back at them. "We'll talk about it first thing in the morning." Robb promises.

"Very good my lord." He says before turning back to Robb's mother. "My lady." He turns and heads towards the doorway and looks at Esmerald. "My lady." She manages a small smile as he walks out.

Robb goes to the windows and opens them up as wolves howl. "When was the last time you left this room?" Robb asks as Esmeralda goes and sits on the other side of Bran.

"I have to take care of him."

"My lady, you know I would be more than willing to." Esmeralda says as she places a hand on the boy's head.

"He's not going to die, mother." Robb tells her sharply. "Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed."

"What if he's wrong?"

"My lady,"

"Bran needs me."

"Rickon needs you." Robb cuts in. "He's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me around all day, clutching my leg, crying..." Esmeralda closes her eyes, feeling for the poor boy.

"Close the windows!" Robb's mother cries. "I can't stand it! Please make them stop!"

"Fire." Esmeralda turns as Robb says that.

"What?"

"You both stay here. I'll come back." Esmeralda gets up right away.

"Robb-

"Esmeralda, do as I say, stay here with my mother, I'll be back." She frowns as he hurries out of the room. She gives a sigh and sits back down.

"I really wish your son would stop bossing me around." She frowns and looks back at Robb's mother. "I'm sorry, that was terribly disrespectful of me."

"Don't apologize." She whispers. "Robb can be too protective sometimes, just like his father." Robb mother moves to the window as Esmeralda turns to follow only to see someone standing there.

"You're both not supposed to be here." Esmeralda curses under her breathe, hating that she didn't bring her bow. "No one is supposed to be here." The man's eyes move to Bran. "It's a mercy. He's dead already." He pulls out a blade as

"No!" Robb's mother runs at the man as Esmeralda gets to her feet.

"My lady, don't-" The man grabs Robb's mother and begins to try to kill her, but she grabs the knife, her hands digging into them. "Let go of her-" The man turns quickly, grabbing the blade from Robb's mother and slashing at Esmeralda, while he slashes at her Robb's mother bites his hand, getting him to let go of her. She scrambles away as the man grabs Esmeralda by her hair, causing her to cry in pain as he grabs his knife. She kicks him hard, but not before he slams the knife into her shoulder. She cries in pain when suddenly Bran's wolf and her wolf comes running into the room and they both jump on him. Esmeralda moves away as Shade rips his throat out, while Bran's wolf rips the man's stomach open. When the man is dead Bran's wolf jumps up, sniffs Bran over and lays down by him. Shade makes her way to Esmeralda, licking her shoulder wound.

"Is this your way of saying I've made a mistake." Esmeralda asks as she pets her wolf. "Saying you can protect me as much as I can protect you?" The wolf nudges her in an answer.

"Esmeralda, are you okay?" She looks at Robb's mother, who looks just as bad as her.

"Are you?" Robb bursts through the room with guards as he sees the seight before him.

"Esmeralda." Shade growls protectively. "Don't worry, Shade, I won't hurt her, I promise. Let me check on her." The wolf moves away and Robb crouches before her.

"I'm fine, Robb-ow."

"Mother, are you-

"Check over Esmeralda first." His mother orders, causing him to nod before returning back to looking over her.

"I'm fine-"

"Come on, up you get." He scoops her up, startling her.

"Robb!"

"Mother, I'm going to have some check on you, but I need to bring Esmeralda to the healers to be checked over." Robb's mother nods as Robb carries her out of the room.

"Robb, I'm fine, put me down."

"Essie, just stop," Robb says. "We need to tend to your wound."

"It isn't that bad-" Robb goes to drop her, causing her to gasp her hold tightly onto him. He smiles down at her. "I hate you." He just grins and holds her tighter in his arms.

"You can hate me all you want, but I'm just looking out for you." She frowns as she rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"I know." He kisses the top of her head before leading her into the hospital wing.

"Get some rest. I'll go find someone to care for your wounds." She nods as she closes her eyes.


End file.
